


Remains

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HorrorTale Sans, Love, Mentions of Sex, Reader has no specific gender, Readers pretty much become numb at this point, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, dead bodies, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: You didn't mind picking up after their messes every now and then... it was the least you could do, anyways.Besides, rotting flesh didn't phase you anymore.





	Remains

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man, this was really just a vent piece I wrote while having a panic attack. So why not put it here. You don't have to read it, because really it's not very good and my mind was everywhere, but yeah sure, if you want to go ahead. It's here for that purpose. I don't know what to do with it anyways, so here ya go.
> 
> I guess this could become something in the future? But don't get your hopes up too high, if you do at all, because like I said, it's not very good.
> 
> But I'll stop putting myself down now, so you go ahead.
> 
> And hey, this could be considered a version of Crave underground.

Flies were usually one of the first indicators of a dead body being nearby.

 

A bit of an extreme assumption based off of a few small insects flying around, you knew that, but it would never surprise you if it had actually been the case. Most people, sure, just the mere thought would freak them out. The thought of rotting flesh alone, added with maggots eating their way into the body, the smell, the eerie feeling, and the way they would crawl and make noises... but that didn’t phase you anymore. It couldn’t.

 

Not with who your lover was.

 

Not with your current situation.

 

You were all hungry, so you understood why he did it. Why they  _ both _ did it… but you just wished they would at least get rid of the remains. Not leave rotting corpse around the house or the shed, where bugs could easily be attracted. You had grown numb to the smell, sure, but that didn’t mean you enjoyed it. And you could never get used to the insects… they honestly disgusted you more than the body itself.

 

Creepy, crawly… nasty.

 

You hated cleaning up their messes, but you knew if you didn’t, nobody would. The remains would just sit around and decay, and stink up your entire house.

 

Ruin it.

 

...It was worth it, anyways. You only had to do small things aside from this on the daily, such as doing the dishes if you were ever lucky enough to have any. You didn’t get to have many meals, so dishes became less of an annoyance and more of a joyful thing, reminding you that you were eating and being fed. Or do the laundry, which you had to admit became a bit annoying now and then, since there was a lot of it that needed to be done. With three people in the house, you wouldn’t expect that, but they were constantly getting blood stains on their clothes, and then changing them. Only issue was, sometimes the blood would stain your clothes and ruin them as well, and it wasn’t like you could just buy new clothes at the market. But you dealt with it anyways, and lived. You would sweep and mop the floors, too, which needed to be done daily since neither of them took off their shoes when coming inside, and usually dragged blood along with them. You didn’t mind that part, though. It felt the most normal when you were just scrubbing dirt and grime out of the tiles. The other chores were  _ always _ bloody, so getting an occasional break from said liquid was always appreciate and cherished. You didn’t mind it as much as you originally did of course, but you still didn’t enjoy it. It was messy, and it didn’t smell very good to you. Tolerable, but never enjoyable.

  
  


And hey, these simple tasks kept you alive. Kept a roof over your head, and kept food in your stomach, even if it wasn’t as often as everybody would like. It was better than nothing, which was what you would have gotten if you weren’t so lucky as to have a monster for a soulmate. It was rare, but apparently it could happen. Different species could be soulmates, and it ended up happening to you.

 

And it was insanely lucky, looking back on it. 

 

You fell down, because you got too careless. Reckless, and stupid. You got drunk with your friends for one of their birthdays while you all went camping, and while you were there you wondered off to go find more firewood.

 

You found a hole, but you didn’t find any wood.

 

You fell right into a pile of snow in a hole beneath the earth… but it wasn’t pit at the bottom. It was an entire community, broken and starving.

 

You were almost eaten alive.

 

But then you weren’t.

 

...But that was a story for another time.

 

You just hated disposing of corpses. That was your biggest issue. But you would never outwardly complain. You were too afraid to, and you knew it wouldn’t end well in the end, whether that be for you or for him, you didn’t know. You just knew it was better to do it yourself, and then forget about it.

 

You didn’t have to eat it, so who cared. It was just like disposing of a pig after its meat had been extracted. That’s how you viewed it, and that’s how you kept sane.

 

Since that was the only downside, you didn’t  _ need _ to complain. You were still cared for… loved.

 

By Sans.

 

Your soulmate.

 

He loved you, even if he had trouble showing that sometimes. He might not have loved you in the traditional human way, but he did the best he could. You didn’t mind it… kind of prefered it, really. He was never really straight forward when it came to affections, but the subtle things were really enjoyable.

 

Like how he would always be touching you in at least some type of way whenever you were together, despite whoever was around. Usually an arm around you, or a hand resting on your shoulder, or just plainly having your back against his chest. In some way shape or form, you were having physical contact with him, and you enjoyed that. Or how whenever somebody else was around, usually being Grillby or another human that they had captured, he would growl and make sure you were behind him. An instinctual thing that you found cute. It reminded you of a dog, and for some reason that made it even more endearing.

 

When you were alone, however, the affection was a bit more forward.

 

He would lick and nip at your neck, and lick you almost everywhere, from your hairline to you neck, to just about anywhere. Whenever you had sex, which admittedly was pretty often, he always made sure to hold your hand. It was intimate, and loving… and just perfect.

 

You loved him, and he loved you.

 

That’s why you didn’t mind this.

 

Didn’t mind that he ate other humans… because you were  _ his _ human. You were special, and he made sure you knew that.

 

He was never mean. Whenever he would get angry, he would just calmly tell you so and then remove himself from the situation so nothing bad happened. You would have expected him to be violent, even towards you, but no… he only showed violence when absolutely necessary, which it rarely was.

 

He was always gentle with you, as if you were fragile like a piece of fine China, that would easily break if he didn't treat you with care. You understood why, since you gave him good reason to find you fragile. You had shown him weakness the first day that you were taken in, something you both regretted, and also didn't, since you knew it ended up bringing you closer despite it making him worry about your mental health constantly.  You hadn’t done it on purpose, but… you didn’t know what else to do. 

 

Sleeping in the guest room was scary, and you had a panic attack being alone in there, so you did the only thing you could think of.

 

You ran into Sans’s bedroom.

 

You weren’t specifically looking for it, no, but… you just felt like that was the right place to go. You could feel it in your chest, how right it was to be in there. The smell alone seemed to help you a bit, but… you couldn’t stop crying.

 

You almost screamed when he had sat up from the bed, his one eye light appearing and lighting up his face. He didn’t look mad, he just… looked tired for a moment, before he realized that you were crying. The slight annoyance quickly vanished, and what was left was just concern.

 

You didn’t know why, and you knew it was crazy of you, but… you just fell onto his bed and clung to him for dear life. You felt like you were drowning, and he was your lifeboat… it didn’t even make sense, but at the same time it did, perfectly. You felt like a puzzle piece was being snapped back into place, the second he wrapped his arms around you.

 

He held you all night, and let you sleep in his bed… and it became your bed as well, after that. 

 

He worked so hard to get you food.

 

Worked so hard to keep you happy.

 

...You could suffer through a dead body every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags or trigger warnings, feel free to let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
